


My Faith Is In You

by fangirlingovermishacollins



Series: Season 13 Codas [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Cute, Emoticons, Episode: s13e15 A Most Holy Man, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Shy Castiel, Worried Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingovermishacollins/pseuds/fangirlingovermishacollins
Summary: After catching Cas up on recent events, Dean and the angel both have something to confess.





	My Faith Is In You

Dean looked over at Father Lucca's blood again, thinking about how stupid he and Sam were to have been going after mobsters, religious relic dealers, and then making deals with both Greentree and Scarpatti, two bitter business rivals. It was almost too much.

At the end of the day, the Seattle mob was broken up, Greentree was a liar, and they had one out of four ingredients for the spell to bring back Jack and Mary. God damn, he and Sam led some crazy lives. The thought made him chuckle aloud a bit, drawing his brother's attention from across the War Room. "Got something on your mind, Dean?"

"Nah." Dean waved a hand at his brother, as if brushing the concern away. "Just thinking about how we got involved with the damn Seattle mob. We were this close to getting whacked." Sam still dismissively looked away at Dean's use of the word 'whacked' but nodded still.

"Crazy," Sam said, voicing Dean's thoughts. "Should have known it wasn't that simple." It was Dean's turn to nod in agreement now, studying the blood once more.

"You think Cas has had any luck? Haven't heard from the son of a bitch in a while, it feels like." Dean pulled his phone from his pocket again, like he'd been doing since the return to the bunker. Still no calls from his favorite angel, or texts using a criminal amount of emojis along with perfect grammar and spelling. It was honestly kind of cute how he texted, like Cas was trying too hard to be normal.

"Dean, the guy's in Syria hunting down the Tree of Life, remember? He doesn't exactly have time to check in with us." Sam shrugged, like it were no big deal that Dean was worrying about the angel.

"Exactly, Sammy. He doesn't know if there'll be demon dicks waiting for him if he finds anything." Dean sighed, a little dramatically. "Can you blame a guy for asking?"

"I see your point, Dean, but he doesn't die easy, you know? Relax, Cas is fine." Dean looked as though he wasn't completely sure about that but didn't raise much of a fight.

"Doesn't die easy my ass," Dean muttered to hinself, remembering all too clearly Lucifer stabbing Cas, Cas being exploded into blood back when they'd barely known anything about him, Cas nearly becoming a victim of Dean and the Mark of Cain, the time with the Lance of Michael, and the one he hated to think about the most; April, the reaper.

"What was that, Dean?" Sam asked, bringing the hunter back to focus.

"Nothing, Sam. I'm just thinking, okay? You don't have to worry your ass off over there." Suddenly anxious to get out of there, Dean stood up abruptly. "I'm going out for a drive. Need anything?"

Sam shrugged. "Maybe you could pick some food up? You know, maybe a burger?" His eyes were trained on his older brother, clearly concerned.

"You? Want a burger? What the hell happened to your rabbit food?" Dean shook his head, almost like he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I eat burgers too, Dean. To be honest, I don't know why you're surprised." 

"Sorry about that, then." Dean raised his hands ul in a defensive gesture, walking back towards the stairs and the exit. "See you, Bitch."

"Yeah, you too, jerk." Dean grinned on his way out the door, feeling much better the moment he felt the cool air on his face. The bunker just got confining at times.

Dean hadn't told Sam, but he hadn't just gone out for food and a quick drive. He'd suddenly made the decision to call Cas and check on him, without Sam's prying eyes and questions.

He couldn't get the phone out of there fast enough. His finger was already tapping away, opening his contact list and finding the angel's number instantly. He'd ended up putting Cas as one of his emergency numbers and had him on speed dial.

"Answer the damn phone," Dean muttered, pacing around a bit in the area around him. "Come on."

"This is my voicemail. Make your voice a mail." Dean's lip turned up into a grin at the ridiculous message, even if Cas wasn't picking up.

If there was one thing the hunter had to say he didn't like about the blue-eyed, handsome angel (that he just so happened to have feelings for), he'd have to say it was his tendency to never answer his phone.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Cas wasn't actually in Syria anymore, after enough failures he was under the impression that he wouldn't be welcomed there for a while. Not to mention the fact that somebody had set up demon patrol all over the place.

So he was busy, obviously, trying to make it out of there alive. He didn't actually notice his phone going off in his pocket.

But when he did, it was too late. He now had one missed call from Dean. He put the phone to his ear, playing the hunter's voice message. "Hey, Cas. You okay? Sammy's annoyed with me 'cause I keep asking about it." Cas softly smiled at that. "Damn, you're almost never at the phone. Just call back." 

Dean had worried about him. Dean had called him, even leaving a voicemail, becauae he had no idea if Cas was in trouble or not. The thought made the angel feel guilty.

He quickly checked for any more missed calls or text messages, finding nothing. He wanted nothing more than to fly over there to the hunter, but knew from experience that it startled Dean. Instead of flying to the bunker, Cas typed at his phone, sending a text message.

_I'm fine. I simply was unable to answer your call at the time._

Before Cas could hit 'send,' he went and added a few emojis to the end of his message. There was a thumbs up emoji, a hand waving, and even a few little faces by the time he sent the message. 

He could already imagine Dean's face at the sight. He'd most likely act annoyed and think Cas was like a teenager, but also find it kind of silly and endearing; at least, that's how he'd reacted before.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Dean jumped at the notification. He already had his hand holding his phone, but when he jumped, startled, his grip tightened. He tried to slow his breathing before reading what the notification had to say.

"Unable to answer," Dean muttered, smiling at the use of emojis at the end of the message. It was almost criminal how cute Cas could be without realizing he was doing anything.

"You okay, then?" Dean said to himself, typing what he said. He knew that Cas was quick to reply to these things-- the angel texted not only with grammar and spelling intact, but also with shocking speed (at least for a guy who hadn't even had a phone for most of his very long life). 

Instead of replying, though, Dean got a phone call. He answered it without even looking at the ID. "Hey," he said as soon as he picked up.

"Hello, Dean." The hunter could hear faint sounds in the background-- people talking, something hitting the floor/ground, etc. "I apologize for not calling you back."

"Eh, it's no big deal. Just check in more often, 'kay? You've got me worrying way too damn much." Even Dean could hear the relief in his voice.

"I will. How did the hunt for ingredients go?" Cas sounded all business like, but Dean couldn't blame him. "Any results?"

"Yeah. Yeah, we did, Cas. It involved a crap ton of people, like the Seattle mob boss and a religious relics dealer, but," Dean paused for a moment, "you know, we're good."

"Dean," Cas sighed into the phone. "Dean Winchester, only you could go on a hunt for a spell ingredient and get a mob involved." Dean could tell Cas was shaking his head, maybe even smiling that little smile he had.

"Gotta be known for something, am I right?" Dean joked, feeling so damn happy when he heard the angel's chuckle over the phone. "Seriously, though, I have to tell you about all the crap me and Sammy've been through."

"It's 'Sammy and I,' not 'me,' Dean." Dean rolled his eyes. "And I will be right over. I'm-"

"-right here." Cas still had his phone to his ear, standing right in front of Dean. Neither one hung up. "I should hang up now."

"Yeah. Good idea." Dean regretted it almost immediately when Cas backed away, already missing the angel's body heat. "So, wait until you hear this, okay? So Sammy goes online for some religious artifacts. He's got the idea of finding saint's blood for that one ingredient."

"The blood of a most holy man," Cas recalled.

"Yeah." Dean sat on the edge of his bed, making himself comfortable. "So we meet this chick, Margaret. She's kinda hot, too." Dean regretted the words as soon as they came out of his mouth. Cas was just staring at him. "I mean, not my type, but Sammy's all over her, you know?"

"So you did not have any sort of flirty interaction with her?" Cas asked, almost scared to hear the answer.

"No way. She kinda ignored me, was all over Sam though. They touched hands and everything. Sammy had her eating out of his damn hand." 

"Yes? What happened?" Cas insisted, quickly clarifying after. "With the hunt for the blood. Not with Sam and Margaret."

"Okay. So she sets up a meeting with this Greentree dude. Major artifacts dealer, apparently. He made us a deal, too. We get an artifact he's paid for, and he gives us the blood. Sounded pretty damn easy, but you know how those things bite us in the ass."

"It wasn't as easy as you and Sam presumed it would be." Cas nodded in understanding, sitting next to Dean on the bed. Dean didn't move away.

"No way in hell. The guy's rival, Scarpatti, who's the head of the damn mob, makes us a deal then too. He says that if we bring _him_ the artifact, he'll give us money to pay for the blood. Real businesslike guy." Dean subconciously moved closer to Cas.

"You're stuck in the middle, essentially." Dean was seriously amazed at Cas's ability to understand what he was saying. He almost said something about it, but held it back.

"Right. So," Dean started up again, "we have no freaking idea what the hell to do. Still, we're searching for the thing, and we meet a third guy. Not a mob boss, or a damn dealer. He's a Father. The artifact was stolen from his monestary. He was real upset the thing was gone."

"What was the artifact?" Cas asked, head tilted and eyes squinted in the way Dean secretly found adorable. 

"The skull of St. Peter. The monestary prayed to the thing every freaking day. So he explains to us, you know? He says, 'How would you feel if something you worshipped was just gone?' or some crap like that. Real nice guy too. Sammy took sympathy on him.

"He said the skull was what he had faith in. Hell, the people put together all the damn money they had to help him. So here he is, with a freaking briefcase full of cash, right? The object everyone had faith in just had to come back. No worries about cash or anything."

"I feel as though I can relate to that in some way. I have faith in something-- well, someone-- that I believe to be priceless." Cas looked shy as he admitted this, suddenly purposely avoiding Dean's eyes.

"Must be one lucky son of a bitch." Dean kept himself from asking who, worried about how he'd react if Cas didn't say his name.

"They are. They somehow never see it, however." Cas's face softened slightly, as if he was still trying to keep up his formal nature. He quickly asked, "So what happened after that?"

"Well, then we went chasing after the dealer and the mob boss to get the skull back because we do every damn thing for so many reasons, but not enough for the good ones, you know?" 

Cas reached out and put a hand on his arm. "You do have good reasons for things." He smiled softly at the hunter, and that paired with the gentle touch on his arm made the whole moment feel a little more intimate than before.

"At least you think so." Dean moved to cover Cas's hand with his own, stopping himself just in time. "Anyway, the two douchebags we supposedly made deals with thought we turned on them. They both said they thought we were working for them. Dicks." Cas chuckled a little at the end.

The sound was just enough to make Dean's face heat up. He couldn't explain why it felt so damn good to make him do things like that, but wasn't complaining.

"But what after that? Did they try to attack you for what they assumed to be a double crossing?"

"They tried. This one douchebag killed Sammy's girlfriend because he didn't get a damn raise. Guns were firing in every freaking direction. The only guy left, besides us, was the relics dealer. He had tricked our asses."

"He tricked you?" Cas's head was tilted, a confused look on his face. "What do you mean by that?"

"He didn't have the damn blood. At the end of it all, in fact, the Father who was actually in this for a good reason, turned out to be the most holy man. Said the Pope called him that."

Cas definitely wasn't expecting that. His face now registered surprise, although he wasn't complaining. "You never had to speak with the men you did." The angel shook his head. "You have a tendency to make things overly complicated, both you and Sam."

"Yeah. We're real dumbasses." Dean chuckled and pushed the angel playfully. "So we got the blood after all that. Only had to find the Father." He looked happy about it. Cas actually thought that this was the happiest Dean had been in a while.

"You seem happy about that. What changed?" Cas had to ask. "You were considerably miserable for some time, losing both Mary and Jack the way you did."

"I got faith, Cas, that's what. I have faith that we'll do this right and get our family back, and we'll be damn proud of ourselves for it." His face suddenly turned serious, a noticeable change from the happy expression he had worn only a few minutes ago.

"Dean?" Cas prompted. 

"Cas, I have to tell you something, damn it. I do have faith in this spell, you know? It'll pull us out of the dark, kinda. But when the Father talked about having faith in one thing for a long-ass time, I thought of you, damn it."

"Me?" Cas asked, confusion obvious on his face. "But why?"

"I mean," Dean began, "you're still here, you know? And you've been through hell and back, and you just don't turn back when things get crappy." Dean shrugged, looking away from the intense blue of Cas's eyes.

"I believe I have to tell you something as well." Cas looked a bit shy for a second, but quickly covered it up. That moment made Dean want to comfort him more than anything; tell him that he didn't have to be so nervous. "I was describing you."

"When? 'Cause we've sure as hell been talking for a while." Dean smiled slightly.

"When I said I had faith in somebody. Dean, you are amazing in every possible way, even if you fail to see it." Cas smiled back now, a small, shy smile. "I believe that I have loving feelings toward you. I want you."

The last few words rushed out of the angel's mouth all at once. "Cas-" Dean started to say, but a single shake of Cas's head and Dean shut up.

"I love you. I do," Cas finally said, looking right into Dean's eyes.

And that was all it took for Dean to lean closer, gently brushing their lips together in a surprisingly sweet motion. He pulled back, unsure if the angel wanted this like he did, but Cas followed Dean's lips until they were pressed together again. With one hand cradling Cas's cheek and the other on his waist underneath the trench coat, Dean got comfortable and really kissed Cas, like he'd wanted to do for a while now.

Cas, on the other hand, was clinging to Dean like he was scared the hunter was going to leave if he let go. He whimpered at the kiss becoming more and more passionate, melting into Dean. He shyly returned the kiss at first, a bit startled by the sudden change in Dean and the kiss, but quickly gained more confidence. 

They were both breathing hard when the kiss broke, the two of them clearly looking drunk on the other's kisses and touches. "Love you," Dean admitted, pressing their foreheads together. "Love you so damn much."

"I know," Cas whispered back, as if anything louder would ruin the moment. "I waited for you to say it for years."

"You won't have to wait for me any more, you know? I'm right here. I love your feathery ass." The kissing resumed, sweet and slow, with no intention of going any farther just yet.

"I would have waited longer," Cas said between feather-light kises. "You always were, and still are, worth it." He let out a sudden sound of surprise at the intensity of the next kiss, which sounded a lot like a moan to the hunter.

"I love you," Dean said again, and he was still holding onto the angel when he felt sleep start to take over.


End file.
